It Runs in The Family
by The Trusty Moose
Summary: This is the story of a boy named Wes and his fight to stay alive. Stuck on Earth waiting for Shepard to find an answer, he must use all of his families heritage and his skills to survive. (Rated M for later chapters) Takes place before and during ME3


**Hey guys I am The Trusty Moose. I am a brand new author, and this is my first story hope you enjoy.**

Rockets flew overhead, bullets whizzed by Wes' ears, he could hear the screams of the wounded. His best friends tried to get him back in the game. The war was happening here. The death, destruction and all of that other good stuff is happening here. Commander Shepard has the easy job. WE are the grunts. We are the ones that will save the Earth. Wes looked at his friends. They looked back, and all of them charged in unison.

Wes looked up at the plaque in his dorm. It was his grandfather's from the first contact war. It contained all of his medals and his saber. The plaque read "Nicholas Garner, we just sent Saint Peter the best of the best." Wes is attending Jon Grissom Academy. He looked back at his plaque as he packed his things to leave for Earth again. Wes loved Grissom Academy, but he loved vacation a lot more. This time his friend Wyatt was coming with him. Wyatt had not been to Earth for 10 years. He hadn't had the grades to be approved. This time he had all A's, baby. Wes also had another friend named Ted who did not make Grissom Academy. From what he gathered the last time they had spoken he was planning on joining the military.

Wyatt stood in the doorway of Wes' dorm and said "Are you ready?" "Yea" Wes replied "though I can't shake the feeling that this will be the last time I am going to see this place." Wyatt contemplated that for a second "That's weird dude. Anyway I am ready so meet me at the hangar when you are ready."

Wes looked at him and nodded. Wes was almost done then Jack walked into his dorm. Jack (real name Jennifer) looked at Wes and said "Are you gonna leave me alone with no one to make out with?" Wes looked at her and said "Sorry Jack, I need this vacation." She stared at him with those eyes he loved so much. Wes said "Come here" and even though Jack wanted to have a very rough makeout session, Wes did not have the time and hugged her tightly. Jack thought to herself as she hugged him tightly "I sure am gonna miss him" but what she really did was grabbed his ass "See you later nerd" She left him with that. That was Wes' girlfriend Jack. They met on their 10th annual Grissom Ball. Wes looked at Jack and she looked at him, and from that moment on they were inseparable. It was two months in to their friendship when Wes asked her out. She said yes instantly. That was a year and a half ago. Wes picked up packed bag and thought to himself "See ya later Grissom." Wes walked through the white halls of Grissom Academy and looked around. Some of his instructors stopped to say hi, but most just walked past him. He turned a corner and there he was.

The Grissom Academy jerk was standing right there with his hair spiked up, and his jacket sleeves rolled up. He said "Hey Wes" as he shoved him "Where are you goin, vacation? Man wish I was you. I wonder how hard it would be to take your ticket." His cronies walked out from behind the columns and started advancing. Wes turned around and muttered "fuckin douchebags, they don't know." "Don't know what dickweed?" Joe said as he turned Wes around. Wes looked around and assessed his options: A, fight B, fight, C, fight. Wes had L3 biotic implants and he had been yearning to use them. He felt time slow down. A biotic field formed around his arm and he hit Joe in the jaw. The sight of Joe's jaw dislocating and his teeth flying in all directions was probably a little more satisfying than it should have been. Joe was out, but his cronies weren't. They were advancing from all sides. Wes assessed his options again: A, run B, run C, run. Oh how the tables have turned. He used a biotic charge on the crony farthest away. He went flying, but Wes kept running. He had his bag on his shoulder and wasn't looking back. He saw Jack as he ran by her, but did not have time to stop. He heard a female scream of anger and male screams of pain.

Wes decided to stop running. Jack ran up to him and said "Hey babe, what happened there?" Wes looked at her and said "I may or may not have dislocated Joe's jaw" Jack kissed him and whispered in his ear "I am gonna miss those gray eyes of yours." Wes was going to reply, but Jack kept going. She said "Also your built upper body and chest, those horse-strong legs of yours, and most importantly your brown hair that I get to hold on to at night," She winked "Time to go, check your omni-mail when you get there" Jack walked off with a flirtatious look. Wes put a little more pep in his step after that.

He found Wyatt in the hangar. Wyatt said "what took you so long." Wes looked at him, smiled and said "I'll tell you on the way." Wyatt looked around and said "I went to a flight training camp for the Ut-47 Kodiak." Wes gave him a quizzical look and shrugged. "Dude, I am so nervous right now." Wyatt continued. Wes looked at him and said "Don't be dude. You and I are going to have the time of our lives." Wyatt looked at Wes and said "Thanks man, this is it. Here's our ship." They got in and looked around. There wasn't much to see, some control panels, the co-pilots seat, and most importantly the armory. Wes remembered that pilots must keep an armory on the vessel in case of an encounter with space pirates, slavers, or overall douchebags.

The pilot walked aboard and said "Welcome aboard my vessel in case you didn't know this is a Ut-47 Kodiak transport vessel. I am required to do a mandatory review of emergency fire extinguishers because if you try to exit I wish you the best of luck. The armory is up front by me. Should we come under attack handling a firearm is really easy. Step 1: Point at enemy. Step 2: Pull the trigger. There is a fire extinguisher by me and one by you. Our co-pilot should be joining us shortly, any questions?" "No sir, no questions" They both said in unison. The pilot smiled and said "good."

A man who they could only assume was the co-pilot sort of stumbled into the Kodiak and said "Sorry I'm late sir; there was another brawl in the halls." "It's alright just sit down. These are our passengers: One Wes Garner, 12th year student and another Wyatt Baumeister 11th year students. They arrived here when they were 10 and have been friends since their initiation day. Wyatt is a tech expert, Wes is a biotic." The pilot said informatively. "Aye sir, we are departing in 2 minutes!" The co-pilot yelled back.

"Yes sir!" Wes said. Wyatt looked at Wes and said "Dude, here we go. I am so excited!" Wes looked at him and said "It's gotta be exciting will you be staying with your parents?" Wyatt looked back really depressed "My parents committed suicide the year after I left." Wes put his hand on Wyatt's shoulder and said "Sorry dude, I stay by myself as well." Wyatt looked back with a little bit of thanks in his eyes. Thanks that was shrouded by misery. It was then that Wes realized how bad Wyatt's mental condition was.

From the front they heard "Brace. Brace! Brace for impact!" The vessel rocked sideways. Wes fell unconscious. Wyatt was panicking. He tried to wake up Wes, but he couldn't. He walked up to the front of the vessel to check on the condition of the pilots.

"Hey Wyatt, Help me out," The pilot yelled from the front. "The co-pilot is dead. I hope you know how to use this thing" The pilot handed Wyatt a rifle. Wyatt looked back scared and said "No sir, I have not used one of these things before." Wyatt looked out the window to see that they were connected to a slightly bigger vessel. Not big enough to be the next class up, but it was pretty big.

A voice came over the intercom "Put down your weapons and come out willingly. We are not afraid to blow up your ship." The pilot looked at Wyatt and handed him a picture "This is my wife," he said "If I don't make it, you tell her my final thoughts were of her, and I fought to get back to her." Wyatt gave a nod. Sirens were blaring. The whole insides of the vessel were lit red. Wyatt was going to lose his mind.

The voice came back over the intercom. This time it said "Prepare to be boarded" Wyatt and the co-pilot took cover. Wyatt used his omni-tool to use a shield. The pilot grabbed the metal back of a seat.

He saw Wyatt shaking and said "You'll be fine kid. Stay behind me. Shoot anything that isn't me, and you should live." Wyatt looked at him and mouthed "OK." The blast door opened Wyatt counted to three then popped out of cover.

Wes was in a city, his home city. He was in Philadelphia. Only it was in flames. People were running and screaming. These weird looking things were picking people up and impaling them on spikes. He saw giant red lasers protrude from space. Wes needed to wake up from this nightmare. He was determined to wake up from this nightmare. As he saw a red laser advancing towards him he woke up.

The ship was eerily quiet. Wes sat up, looked around, and stood up. The ship was connected to another vessel. He ran up to the cockpit. Wes saw the back of the co-pilot. He looked at him and said "Sir?" Wes poked the co-pilot. The chair turned around. Wes saw the piece of metal that had impaled itself in the co-pilot's head. Wes turned around and looked for the armory. Luckily Wes was able to salvage a pistol. On the not-so-lucky side of things, it had no thermal clips. Wes saw a flashing light on the cockpit controls. They had sent of a distress beacon. He looked at the connecting door and saw a bloodstain on the wall. He looked down and saw a leg. It looked like it had been cut off when the door closed. It also looked like it may have been sawed off. Wes looked at the door. "Wyatt." He thought to himself. Wes pried open the door with a crowbar, grabbed a fire extinguisher, and set off into the vessel.

Wyatt looked at the pilot next to him. He seemed to be still breathing. Wyatt looked around for some things they could use. "Nothing" he thought to himself "Nothing at all." He contemplated the chances of him getting out of there. They were slim. Wyatt hung his head and cried. He couldn't stop the tears. "Mom and Dad, here I come" He said quietly.

Wes entered the ship. He had found some spare thermal clips. This ship however, also felt deserted. "They are probably torturing them in the brig." Wes thought solemnly. Wes activated his omni-blade and kept going towards the brig. He stopped when he heard tears, then a voice came from inside.

Wyatt looked at the pirates that had walked in the room. They were screaming and yelling at him. They were talking about how Wyatt had blown someone's leg off, and also how he had blown the first mate's head off. Wyatt on the other hand thought it was a really good shot. Wyatt met the eyes of the man who carried himself like he was the leader. He did not break eye contact with him. The captain pulled out a pistol. He said "It is disrespectful to meet the eyes of your superior." Wyatt just spat. The pilot looked at him and shook his head.

Wes heard the yelling stop. He slowly counted down from three in his head. On one he broke the door open. The pirate's turned and drew their weapons, but they were not fast enough. Wes used Pull to yank one off of the ground. He shot another in the head. He then used Biotic Charge on the third. He turned and drew on the captain. The captain had his pistol drawn on Wyatt. Wes gave him a look that nobody could bare; it was a look that said "I will feed your own goddamn toes to you." The captain replied with an equally devilish look. Wes holstered his pistol. The captain did the same. As the captain opened his mouth to speak, Wyatt hit him with a neural shock. The captain fell to his knees. He had enough time in his miserable life to look up at Wes as he put a bullet between his eyes. The pilot looked at Wes in awe.

The pilot said "In all my years in the alliance, I have never seen skill like that." Wes brought his hands up to look at them. The only thing moving faster than his hands could shake was the pumping of his heart. Wes said "That was scary exhilarating. I hope I never have to do that again.

The alliance arrived to intercept the distress beacon. "What happened here?" The officer said." Wes' overly excited friend looked at the officer and said "Wes totally killed everyone it was really cool!" The officer shot Wyatt a look that said "Get back in your place," but what he really said was "Which one of you is Wes." Wes slowly raised his hand. The officer looked at Wes and said "So you're Wes, I am Commander John Shepard of the Alliance Navy."

**Thanks for reading. Try to expect a new chapter sometime within the next two weeks.**


End file.
